Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $145.1\%$
Solution: $145.1$ percent = $145.1$ per cent = $145.1$ per hundred $145.1\% = \dfrac{145.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{145.1\%} = 1.451$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.